Shy's Story: Journeys across the Mushroom Kingdom
by Comfy 'n Cozy
Summary: Shy is a Shy Guy who, with his friends, are going to visit different places of the Mushroom Kingdom. He'll have fun, maybe learn a few things, and maybe even have his own adventure. But what's really on his mind, is Boolette, a Boo who likes him. And worse yet, he has no idea how to handle a relationship! First adventure/romantic fanfic.


_Shy's Story: Journeys across the Mushroom Kingdom_

**Author's Note: **Hello! I would just like to say real quick that this is my first adventure/romantic fanfic, so I hope I did a decent job and I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 1**

My eyes slowly opened, taking in the bright light that had shone in through the big window next to me. Although you most likely couldn't see my eyes, they did open. I yawned quietly, not wanting to awaken my other friends who were deeply asleep on their comfortable beds. I slept on the floor (which was thankfully soft and cozy) because there were not enough beds for all of us. I decided to be the one to sleep on this floor, for I wanted my friends to have a better night's sleep than me.

I sat up, about ready to rub my eyes, just until I realized that my mask was still on. I never wanted to take it off. It was the one thing I found interesting about myself: the mysteriousness that was given off of me, the mysteriousness that, sometimes, people would comment quietly: "Who could that be?"

I always grinned at what they all say. It made me feel special and I loved that feeling.

I got up very silently, not wanting to make a single peep of a noise. I tip-toed towards the closet and took out my purple shoes that I had bought from the village's shop a few blocks away from the inn my friends and I were in. They were warm, soft, and cozy shoes that I always kept in case I was ever going places. They were the reminders of my trips and I never wanted to lose them.

Once I slipped them on, I breathed a sigh and walked towards the window, slightly brushing away the curtains that hung in front of the thing, seeing the beautiful night. Its stars absolutely fascinated me. I've always wondered what could be up there, a whole new world, maybe even new challenges for me…

I sighed, looking away from the dark sky and quietly closing the curtains back to where they were. Maybe someday, I'll get there…

Now, whenever I get up early in the morning, I always make my way up to the roof of the building I slept in, to look at the stars and let my mind wander. And so, I did just that. I tip-toed silently to the door and began to open it.

But then it suddenly made that creaking noise which caused me to stop and gulp, not wanting to wake up anyone. I wished it wouldn't do that but I knew it would. And so, I continued to close it, shutting my eyes and gritting my teeth as the creaking noise also continued, not even showing any signs of letting up that annoying noise.

Thankfully, my body was small and just a little skinny, so I was able to close the door within a few seconds. Once the door closed, I made my way to the back of the inn, seeing those same large brown crates that always resided on the back of this building. You couldn't see it, but I cracked a smile and made my way towards the crates.

I couldn't see much of what was in front of me, and within a few seconds, I bumped face-first into one of the crates, uttering an "ouch" into the night. I looked up to where the lamppost was and I frowned. Wasn't it still supposed to shine light until 8:00?

I sighed once more, shook my head, and scrambled upon the crates. In my mind, I thanked the person that stacked them like large stairs so that it was easier for me to climb up on them.

Finally, I was at the top of the crates. I could feel the shaking of my legs as I never get used to being up this high. I squeezed my eyes nearly shut and managed to see the roof which was a couple inches away.

I had to jump to get there.

I took a deep breath, backed up one or two steps, and ran towards it. I leaped high and into the air, the cool wind slapping into my mask as I reached for the ledge of the roof.

Successfully, I grabbed the ledge. The jump and the grabbing had caused the air in my lungs to be pushed out, forcing me to breathe heavily and nearly lose my grip. But I kept it and positioned myself onto the roof, taking a deep sigh in and out.

I then strutted on over to the middle of the roof, where there was a large bump (considering that the whole inn was in the form of a mushroom) waiting for me. I cracked a smile and leaned up against the bump, resting my eyes truly and slowly sliding down until I was sitting yet again. The roof was not exactly as comfortable but I felt the stars were more worth it than comfort. I just wanted to see them again…

I opened my eyes once more, as if the whole scene was going to replay over again. And now, I allowed my eyes to wander endlessly, peering at all the little white dots filling up the dark endless space. I smiled at them. And not just a small smile, but a real and sincere smile that never left my face.

I rested my hands (which were clothed by my shirt and pants altogether) onto my stomach, admiring the beauty that was set up and above me. What I would give for answers to my ever-ending questions. I wanted to know so many things about these stars, how they were formed, if they are signs for something, why they were hung up in space in the first place, if they really do grant wishes. That last one always got to me. Do stars really grant wishes? I remember wishing things all the time when I was little.

I chuckled to myself, remembering when I wished I could visit space one day. I heard in the news that the Super Mario himself visited space too. So I thought I could as well…

Within what felt to be hours, I slowly began to doze off, my eyes closing.

"Hey, sweetie…" spoke a voice, causing my eyes to fly open, forcing me to suddenly panic, my heart thumping rapidly.

"Calm down. It's only me." assured the voice as a cold chill ran down my spine. I looked to my right, suddenly seeing what looked like a spirit to be slowly rising out from inside the inn and out onto the roof.

It was Boolette, one of my friends. I looked down, utterly ashamed of myself for waking her up.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she inquired, slowly floating up to me and put a ghostly hand on my cheek-covered mask.

"I-I'm sorry I… woke you, Boolette." I apologized, blushing as she knew that I was here. I did not want anyone to find out I always come here in the mornings to look at the stars, because for some reason, I always found it to be silly whenever I did. And now I woke up someone because of it. I felt awful.

"Shy, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. Besides, I was up way before you were, so it really doesn't matter." Boolette explained, sitting next to me, brushing up against me.

I blushed red. Thank Grambi I had a mask on so people wouldn't be seeing me like this.

"R-Right," I spoke, looking away from her as she giggled a bit.

"Why do you come up here every morning?" she asked, looking at me with her innocent eyes.

I looked back at her, noticing how beautiful she looked. She had ocean-blue eyes and two small pointy teeth poking out from her mouth. She wore fake bunny ears and had her night gown on. My, she looked _amazing_.

"How… um… how did you know I came up here every morning?" I inquired, tilting my head as she laughed. I always found it strange that she would laugh sometimes when no one else thought it was funny when they asked or said something.

"Like I said Shy, I'm up way before you are. I've even heard you talk in your sleep." she joked, winking at me.

"Wha!?" I exclaimed as she cackled even more.

"Only joking!" she explained, laughing her heart out.

I sighed loud, looking away. Why did I feel like she was making this so difficult?

"Um, okay…" I spoke, twiddling with my thumbs.

"Hey, Shy?" the Boo inquired.

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"Why do you ask all these questions?" I asked back with a hint of laughter, trying to keep this laughing conversation going.

"I just want to know…" she spoke, resting her head against my shoulder. She sounded a bit serious at that question though. Why does she want to know all this?

"I… uh… I wear it because…" I sighed silently, feeling a bit embarrassed about my mask and why I wear it. I didn't want to tell her, but yet, I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Can I take it off?" she inquired, those words entering my ear, forcing me to stay still.

She wanted to see my real face?

I breathed quietly to myself as I turned to her. She was already staring at me, having those same usual curious eyes.

And then, her hand began to rise towards my mask. I continued with my "uh's" and my "um's" as she finally grabbed ahold of it. Was I really going to let her do this?

Time seemed to stop. I didn't even the feel the wind anymore. All I could see were her eyes.

But as soon as she was about to pull the mask away, another sudden voice echoed into our ears as she quickly removed her hand away from the mask and blushed.

That was possibly the first time I've ever seen her do that.

"Shy? Boolette? Hello? Where are you guys? Breakfast is ready!" yelled out the voice as Boolette floated down towards the voice. I had to hop from the roof, to the crates, to the ground to meet the owner of that voice.

"Well it's about time!" the voice complained, folding his arms as we both scratched the back of our heads.

"Breakfast is ready. We got a big day ahead of us!" the turtle said as we both entered the inn.

But then, the turtle yanked me back before I could enter.

"Hey, Shy? What… were you two doing up there?" he inquired, a grin spread across his face as I blushed.

"Oh… uh… w-we were just talking." I answered, looking at the ground.

"About?"

"U-Uh…" I stammered, unable to come up with words.

"Um… you know what? I-I'm really hungry. So I think I'll go eat breakfast now!" I spoke quickly as I rushed inside to begin breakfast.

"Oh… well, hurry! We're going to visit Dry Dry Desert in a few hours!" he exclaimed.

**Author's Note: **Like I said, my first romantic/adventure fanfic. So I hope I did a decent job! And also, this is my best work, detail-wise of course but I think I can do better. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Shy's Story! ^^


End file.
